The present invention is directed to heat exchangers of the type utilizing a liquid and a vapor in order to effect the transfer of heat.
The prior art has disclosed that in a sea thermal power plant it is advantageous to submerge heat exchangers in the ocean to a depth where the ocean water pressure is approximately equal to the vapor pressure of the evaporating liquid inside of the boiler or the condensing vapor inside of the condenser. This principle enables the walls of the heat exchanger to be formed from much thinner material as they do not need to be so strong thereby reducing cost inasmuch as less material is required.
In heat exchangers of the afore-mentioned type the walls or partitions defining the passages are formed of thinner material making it practical to use material of lower conductivity. It has been found that titanium could easily be used instead of aluminum without seriously reducing heat transfer rate. In an equalized pressure heat exchanger the exchanger is more leak tolerant thus reducing down time and maintenance costs. The foregoing features are in many instances disclosed in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,054 dated Apr. 4, 1967 wherein same deals with heat exchangers in conjunction with a sea water power plant.